


The Grey Warden FST

by anthologyofwhat (lea_hazel)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanmix, Gen, Grey Wardens, Transcribed, YouTube Links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/anthologyofwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song for each origin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Warden FST

**1\. Mahariel** \- Dalish Hunter

The Verve - [The Drugs Don’t Work](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToQ0n3itoII)

**2\. Amell/Surana** \- Circle Mage

Simon & Garfunkel - [Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd-DvSTBq1o)

**3\. Brosca** \- Carta Thug

Nina Simone - [Feeling Good](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfJRX-8SXOs)

**4\. Cousland** \- Fereldan Noble

Bob Dylan - [Like a Rolling Stone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSk5K3wfHlg)

**5\. Tabris** \- Alienage Elf

Bob Marley - [I Shot the Sheriff](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrnZSLwfzVs)

**6\. Aeducan** \- Orzammar Royal

Bessie Smith - [Nobody Knows You When You’re Down and Out](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MzU8xM99Uo)


End file.
